


Three's Company

by Kayleecole21



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Leedus, Multi, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rickyl, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca is sent out on a work trip, only to run into (literally) Norman Reedus in her hotel. The two quickly find a way to pass the time, only to be interrupted by Andrew Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Tossing the third mini bottle of Jack Daniels in the hotel trashcan, Becca placed her forehead against the cool, quadruple paneled glass that made up the floor to ceiling window of her room.  
She had not volunteered for this.  
She had not volunteered to fly all the way out to Michigan in January.  
She had not volunteered to have a five-hour layover in Houston; and she sure as hell did not volunteer to spend her New Years Eve stuck in a hotel room, comprising a presentation for some high-end client that her boss had threatened her life with if she didn’t impress.  
There had been no hand raising, and definitely no ‘Pick me, pick me’s. In fact, Becca had forced her eye contact down on her notes in the company meeting, pretending to be jotting down every word that poured from her boss’ monotone mouth. Yet, he had said it, her name, in front of all the meeting’s attendants.  
“Becca?”  
“Hmm?” Becca’s eyes had darted up towards the head of the table, pretending to be caught off guard by her sudden break in note taking.  
“You’ve seemed eager to jump feet first into the action lately. What do you say to the Michigan deal? Fly out on the 31st? Be back on the 2nd? Show Fairbanks just how badly his business needs to be with our company.”  
“Sir, do you really think I’m the best choice for this particular…”  
“Nonsense! You’re perfect. He’ll just love you.” Her boss had cut across her objection like a deer attempting to cross the interstate, and leaving almost as much damage in his wake.  
“She had barely been with the company a year, and the idea of her being the best choice to schmooze some high level client who had more money than he did sense was outrageous. There was a sickening pit in her stomach that made her second guess how much she actually needed to pay her rent.  
She was young, just strolling casually into her early twenties, and had a petite form, with light brown locks that fell just below her shoulders. She was what she had over heard her boss and several senior colleagues refer to as ‘top shelf investment.’  
The idea that she had been sent to the frosted over city to sell more than just the company’s brand was plaguing her subconscious as Becca looked out over the brightly lit street below.  
There were taxis everywhere down on the street, ushering passengers in and out, everyone surely having somewhere dazzling to be on the last night of the year. Becca watched them all from above, pressing her forehead even harder to the glass as she felt an uncomfortable twinge of jealousy spike through her belly.  
“He’ll just love you…” Becca could hear her boss’ words play over and over in her brain as she finally was coming to realize what her ‘holiday’ was expected to actually be.  
“Come to our company…Becca will do ANYTHING to get the job done.”  
She felt sick, and livid all in an insane rush. Spinning around, and quickly deciding that that was not her brightest idea, Becca caught her balance on the hotel’s mini bar, flinging the door open and grabbing a miniature bottle of Absolute Vodka.  
Unscrewing the top and pressing the large power button of the TV with the pad of her thumb, Becca took her place on the edge of the bed as a steamy, ‘Ahhhh’ hit her ears before the picture of the screen even came into focus.  
“Late Night? Join our after party, where girls really do just wanna have fun…”  
“Oh god.”  
Becca looked around for the remote but surprisingly couldn’t see it anywhere around the room.  
“Three, uninterrupted hours, of girls, girls, girls…Find out if the carpet does match the drapes, or if these ladies have invested in hardwood floors.”  
“What? Ew! No!” Becca, quickly realizing that she was sliding down the slippery slope of drunkenness just around 8pm, jumped up and clicked the TV off, slightly shuddering as the image of a plastic blonde Barbie bending over in a pencil skirt was permanently burned into her brain.  
Sliding down the edge of the bed towards the white courtesy phone; that at this point had not been used for anything other than calling the front desk in over five years; Becca picked up the receiver and pressed 1.  
“Hello, Front Desk, how may I assist you this evening?”  
“Hi, I’m staying in room 503, I was wondering, am I able to charge dinner in the lobby restaurant to the company card that paid for this room?”  
“You certainly are, Ma’am, would you like me to put your name on the list so the table can be ready when you and your party arrive?”  
“No, it’s just me. I can sit at the bar. Thank you.”  
Hanging up, Becca shrugged to herself. At least she would be able to order the lobster and claim it as a business expense when she got back.  
Pulling on a light jacket and zipping it up over her casual t-shirt and jeans, Becca threw on her boots and grabbed the handle of the hotel room door.  
The hall way was harshly florescent as her half glazed over eyes blinked repeatedly as she looked left and then right, trying to remember which way the elevator was. Becca began her wayward travels of going left, and quickly making her forced right hand turn at the end of the hall, instantly pleased with herself when she saw the elevator laid out 100 feet a head of her.  
Boots clicking against the hard floor, Becca was nearing the sliding metal doors when an adjacent hotel room door opened, just in front of her.  
Catching her off guard and being slightly inebriated, Becca could not stop herself from tumbling straight into the body that exited the door.  
“Shit!”  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?”  
Becca fell back flat on her ass, tying to decide weather or not she was going to apologize, or blame the fellow hotel guest who had so carelessly walked through their room’s door with no consideration for her whereabouts.  
“Yeah… It’s fine. I’m fine.”  
“Here, let me help you up.”  
Outstretching her hand upwards while attempting to push her hair from her eyes, Becca allowed the well callused hand of a man with a thick, but light voice assist her in regaining a vertical position.  
Straightening herself and continuing to brush away stray hairs, Becca finally looked up into with whom she had collided.  
His eyes were a light, hazed blue, and there was a deep but faded scar beneath his left eye. His dark hair hung in ragged locks around his face, sticking out at odd angles around his protruding ears that were visible from under his New York Yankee’s hat. The smell of stale cigarette smoke wafted off of his faded sweatshirt, and the bottoms of his jeans were frayed and torn, as if he spent a lot of time walking on them.  
He wore a crooked smile as he looked down at her; half way amused at how obviously her half buzz actually was from an outsider looking in. Becca couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, unsure of where she had seen them before at this exact moment, but knowing that she had.  
“Are you okay? That was quite a fall you just had and you look a little unstable…”  
“Do I know you?” Becca’s words cut the man off, but instead of being offended, a small huff of a laugh escaped his lungs.  
“I don’t know, maybe? My name’s Norman.”  
Her fogginess cleared at the name and a blush to rival all other blushes in history took residence across her face.  
“Oh my god, you’re that guy! You’re Daryl Dixon! The Dead, The Walking Dead! I’m such a fan, I promise! I’m just slightly out of it.”  
“Yeah, well we can blame me for that because I ran into you.”  
“Your show is amazing!”  
“Thank you-“ Norman’s voice cut abruptly as a loud buzz sounded from inside his jean pocket. “Sorry, hold on.”  
Norman held up one finger politely as he walked a few steps away and spoke into his cell.  
“Hey! No, I’m on my way… I swear. No, I actually am on my way… Well, kind of. I left the room, does that count? God, okay. I’m coming.”  
Norman’s smile as he walked back towards Becca brought the heat rushing back to her face in full force before it had even had time to dissipated.  
“I’m so sorry, my friend. I’m meeting him for dinner before we go out and uh, well apparently he has no patience when he’s hungry.”  
“Oh that’s okay. Well it was nice to meet you. I’m sorry I accosted you in the hallway.”  
“Hey, best wreck I’ve ever been in.” Norman walked backwards towards the elevator as Becca gave a sheepish laugh that a schoolgirl would have been embarrassed by.  
Norman’s thumb hit the down arrow, summoning the elevator.  
“Hey, you going down?” Norman asked, doors sliding open before him.  
“Uh, no. Thanks though.”  
Norman gave Becca a half-cocked grin and she was sure he was amused by the violent shade of purple her face had probably gone.  
The doors hid her from Norman’s view as she suddenly walked over to the ghastly large mirror on the wall to check her face, the whole time questioning how long she had to wait before calling the elevator again.

 

The bar was crowded with people chattering back and fourth, exchanging extravagantly drunken greetings and blowing midnight whistles hours too early.  
Becca took a stool at the end of the immaculate bar, quickly waving down the overly muscled bar tender, ordering a water, and requesting a dinner menu.  
“Here ya go, baby.” The bartender placed a tall, thin glass of ice water in front of her before handing her a menu behind his back as he moved on down the line.  
Becca rolled her eyes at the beef cake in his baby gap t-shirt, who should practically have a sign around his neck stating, ‘Hey I spend six days a week at the gym in hopes of you never calling my sexuality into question.’  
The water was so cold that a chill ran down her sternum as the water entered her body, instantly helping clear her still slightly blurred vision.  
The menu was long, and what did you know? No lobster. Biting her bottom lip, Becca made the completely non-bitter decision to still order the most expensive item on the menu as she told Dr. Biceps how she wanted her London broil cooked.  
Taking a second, long swig off of her water like a pro, Becca’s attention was drawn to an older man, perhaps in his late 50’s, who was pushing his way through the crowded dining area, his sights clearly set on her.  
Attempting to prepare herself for whatever well rehearsed pick up line was about to be thrown her way, Becca was instead startled when the man called her by name.  
“Becca? Becca with Prescott International?”  
“Um, yes? Mr. Fairbanks, I presume?” Becca answered, trying to shake off the remainder of her buzz in horror as her client took the bar stool next to her.  
“You would presume correctly. It’s a delight to meet such an intriguing young woman who comes so highly recommended from her employer. Can I buy you a drink?”  
“I actually am fine with my water, but thank you. I’m sorry, but how did you know it was me? I know our appointment was scheduled for tomorrow.” Becca gave a slight head nod towards her water glass on the bar before asking how this complete stranger pulled her out of a line up.  
“Edgar, your boss, he sent me over an email with your photo attached before we scheduled, so that I would know who to look for, I assume.”  
Or perhaps to guarantee said meeting with a pretty face.  
Becca quickly shook off the instant bitter taste that washed through her mouth as she attempted to remain professional.  
“Well it is great to meet you, I’m sorry if this meeting tomorrow has pulled you away from any big plans tonight. I appreciate you coming into the city for this. Your time means everything to me as well as to Prescott International.”  
Becca knew that any second her cheeks were about to start aching from her forced smile and she could not help but feel an abundance of annoyance at having to work when she had not been expecting to tonight.  
“It was no trouble at all, darling.” Mr. Fairbanks’ voice slithered from his mouth as he ordered a scotch on the rocks from Tight T-shirt himself. “I hope I’m not keeping you from a husband? Or, a boyfriend, at home?”  
“Of course not, we are dedicated to proving our worth to your business, Mr. Fairbanks. There is no where I would rather be then meeting with you and presenting the Prescott International brand.”  
It was all Becca could do to not throw up into her own mouth. She was not honestly expected to do this now, was she? And she certainly couldn’t be expected to, entertain anywhere other than this bar, right?  
“Look at you! A woman so young, and so dedicated to her career; you’re a rare find. Most girls your age are far too busy with men and parties to take a serious, goal-oriented look at life.”  
Just as Becca reached for her water again in a desperate attempt to hide her distain, a warm hand fell upon her shoulder from behind.  
“First pointer, man, the quickest way to remind a woman who’s too young for you, that you’re old, is to say ‘Most girls your age.’”  
Becca spun around on her barstool to see Norman looking back at her, before eyeing Mr. Fairbanks suspiciously.  
“I’m sorry? Who are you? An acquaintance of yours, Becca?” Fairbanks looked Norman up and down, obviously judging him harshly on his faded and worn clothes, completely unaware of the fact that he probably had more money to his name than Fairbanks did.  
“Norman…Reedus, and I’m sorry to interrupt but I actually have to steal this one from you. We had plans; unless you, uh, wanted to reschedule?” Norman’s blue eyes flicked their gaze down to Becca, silently asking her if she was willing to take her one and only ticket out of this hellacious outlook for New Years Eve.  
“Yes! I’m so glad you made it! I’m sorry, Mr. Fairbanks, but I was actually waiting on my friend here. He promised me a night out on the town before our meeting tomorrow.”  
“Oh…” Fairbanks looked quite obviously put out by the news as he continued to eye Norman suspiciously. “Well then I will expect you at our meeting tomorrow, Becca. It was a pleasure, and uh, enjoy your night out with your friend.”  
“Thank you for your understanding Mr. Fairbanks, I look forward to our lunch.”  
Swiping her coat off of the bar before her food even came, Becca quickly made for the door, inches away from Norman’s back as he gently pushed through the ever-growing crowd.  
“Thank you so much! That was incredible! I was not prepared for that in the least.” Becca laughed in relief as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator in which her and Norman would actually ride together.  
“No problem, you looked pretty uncomfortable. You work with that guy?” Norman popped the knuckles on his right hand as he spoke.  
“Not really, I mean, I’ve never met him before, but I’m supposed to woo him for my boss, get his business, you know?” Becca brushed her fallen hair from her eyes as the doors chimed and slid open, allowing the two of them to step inside.  
“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘woo?’ Your boss wants you to ‘woo’ somebody? That sounds, uh, kinda shady.” Norman pressed the button for the fifth floor before leaning against the mirrored wall of the elevator.  
“Yeah… I know. I didn’t want to say it out loud, but I kind of felt like I was here to show off more than my company’s achievements, if you catch my drift.”  
“Yeah, I caught it…” Norman’s laugh came from his lips in a hearty roll that made the hair on the back of Becca’s neck stand on end, quickly reminding her of the wicked blush this man had induced upon her only thirty minutes before hand.  
“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be at dinner, with your friend?” Becca lifted one eyebrow in question as the elevator doors opened to their shared hotel floor.  
“Impatient bastard ordered without me. Told me to tough it out and order room service. Ha. Ass.” Norman fished around in his pockets for his room key. “I was going to eat downstairs, but then I saw a lady in distress and I couldn’t help but get all gallant.”  
“Well look who’s my own personal White Knight.” Becca felt a genuine smile spread across her face, the first one in over 48 hours of horrible traveling.  
“I do what I can.” Norman’s cheeks adopted the palest shade of pink and the idea of Becca making Norman Reedus blush was enough for her to claim bragging rights with her girls friends for the rest of eternity.  
Finally fishing out the white, plastic card, Norman popped it into the door only to have the thick dead bolt pop open for him.  
“You wanna come in? I mean, since I did steal you away from your dinner of what? A side salad?”  
“Excuse me? A side salad? Baby, I ordered a steak.” Becca retorted, biting her bottom lip in a grin.  
“Well look who’s not afraid to eat.” Norman shot back in jest.  
“Go big or go home? Is that what the kids are saying these days?” Becca called behind her, entering the dark suite before her.  
“Kids these days? What are you, 80?”  
The door slammed behind them both as Norman fumbled with a lamp on a table. The room was far more lavish then the one Prescott had ordered for her; tile floor coated the room and the bed sheets were all but screaming to be rolled around in naked.  
“You should talk…” Becca turned around, eyeing Norman teasingly, making sure he knew that the jab at his age was nothing more than an innocent flirtation.  
“Ouch! You cut me deep, baby.”  
Norman shrugged off his sweatshirt, abandoning it in a heap on the floor.  
“Can I get you a drink?” Norman strolled over to the bar sitting in the far corner of the suit, several sticky glasses making Norman’s early evening cocktails evident.  
“Sure, I haven’t run into any strangers for at least a solid twenty minutes, time to get my drink on.”  
“That’s my girl. Get back up on that horse.” Norman dug for a glass beneath the counter as he spoke, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth.  
“I’m not keeping you from your epic bro’s night out, am I?” Becca took a seat on the edge of the already disheveled bed, nodding silently when Norman held up a bottle of Jack.  
“Nah, it’s no big deal. I’ll catch up with him later.”  
Norman handed Becca a glass with a warm amber liquid sloshing back and fourth, watching her throw it back before he did the same with his own, identical glass.  
“So, we getting some room service, or what?” Norman’s eyes widened as the two of them sat in a semi awkward silence.  
The elephant in the room had settled in and was making itself comfortable. The two of them were now drinking, in a hotel room, alone, with thickly flirtatious banter being exchanged; both of them aware of the situation, and both as equally unsure of the other’s intentions.  
“No, I think I’m good,” Becca stood up from the bed, walking slowly back over to the bar and pouring herself another dose of the best Mr. Daniels had to offer, “I think I’ll just take another one of these, you?”  
Norman bit his bottom lip, eyeing Becca slowly up and down before giving a small nod and holding out his glass.  
Becca filled his glass generously, making sure to stand close enough for him to catch small wafting sniffs of her perfume.  
“You’re not hungry?” Norman’s voice was a mere husk through his barely parted lips, instantly sending a chill echoing through Becca’s heated core.  
“I didn’t say that…” Becca leaned forward, pressing her lips lightly to the speckled scruff that was scattered across Norman’s pale cheek; “I said I didn’t want room service.”  
Norman’s entire demeanor changed in an instant; suddenly his drink hit the floor of the suite with a loud clatter, a sound that Becca completely missed because Norman had lunged forward, attacking her mouth with his own.  
His tongue was sweet and wrapped around hers before she could even comprehend what was happening. Her fingers ran up the length of his lean torso, exploring beneath his faded shirt and exposing his pale, tattooed chest.  
Ripping his shirt from his body, Norman pushed Becca backwards, forcing her to fall back onto the king sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Climbing on top of her, Norman clawed and tore the clothes from her body, anxious and hungry to inspect every inch of her.  
Jaws rocking and teeth clashing, the two engulfed each other in wave after wave of dominate kisses, testing each other to see who may show a sign of weakness first. The room was wordless, but instead filled with huffed pants and choked moans that tumbled out between their damp, dancing tongues.  
Norman’s fingers entangled themselves deep in Becca’s hair, pulling harshly at the scalp, forcing her head backward before the digits of his other hand ventured between her legs.  
There was no preparing herself for the sonic touch of Norman’s well worn hands against her ached and overly anticipated heat. The contact was like instant nirvana and she showed no shame in gasping gratefully as he explored within her folds, searching, not in vain, for the gathered bundle of nerves that sat nestled above Becca’s slicked entrance.  
Biting firmly down on her bottom lip, Becca’s torso twitched and contoured uncontrollably while Norman’s fingers sank downward, entering her for only a few, slow and torturous pumps before leaving once more to rub generously upon the engorged pearl that left her panting.  
“Let it out, baby. Let me hear you.”  
Becca, grateful at the permission to express her pleasure openly, let loose a wave of delicious moans that sent a shiver down Norman’s spine.  
Flying high on the knowledge of how wild he was driving her, Norman quickly began thrusting three thick digits into Becca’s already soaked entrance, taking note to rub her walls and spread her channel, twisting an unforgivable knot in her stomach.  
“You like that, baby?”  
“Mmmm…” Was the only sound Becca could muster while Norman began thumbing her clit in thick circles, never ceasing his three-finger insertion.  
“What do you want, Darlin’?”  
Norman bit down on the flesh tightly stretched across Becca’s exposed collarbone.  
“Tell me.”  
“Jesus, Norman… fucking get inside me already.” Becca’s voice was hoarse and cracked from a throat that suddenly felt like it hadn’t seen liquid in ages.  
“Big talk for a girl who ran into me in the hallway… You want favors like that, baby has to earn them first.”  
Eyes blown with lurid lust, Becca’s gaze met Norman’s heavy lidded stare. Small pants left her slightly parted lips as she swallowed hard before giving his a solid nod.  
Without needed to be told, Becca’s petite fingers grasped the belt looped through Norman’s jeans. Yanking the buckle open and pulling harshly to remove it from the denim, Becca allowed half a smile to grace her cheeks before pulling the older man back up to his legs.  
“Stand.”  
Her voice was dominant and something about Becca suddenly taking control left Norman aching and rock solid.  
Locking Norman in a challenging stare, Becca’s hands flicked open his pants. Slowly grazing his pale skin with the tips of her fingers, she moved downward, showing him a raised eyebrow when she felt the soft patch of thick hair below his hemline.  
A well anticipated hiss escaped Norman’s tightened mouth when Becca’s palm wrapped around him, giving him several quick strokes, and taking note to twist her hand deliciously when reaching his thick head.  
Releasing him from her grip, Becca toyed with the belt that still hung loosely in her hand, when an idea came to her that made her thighs clench.  
Brushing his long locks from his eyes, Becca raised the belt and hooked it around Norman’s neck. She waited for him to protest; giving him a second or two to back out of what was going to happen next. However, much to her surprise and arousal, Norman showed her a crooked smile that was high on the right side of his face, and said nothing at all.  
Looping the leather through itself loosely, Becca stood on her tippy toes, bringing her face right to the hot skin of Norman’s neck. She traced the curve from bottom to top with the tip of her tongue; instantly proud of herself as she watched small bumps rise and pimple across his milky skin.  
“Hold this for me?” Becca handed Norman the slack of his own belt, which sat wide across his tight shoulders.  
Taking her time to lower herself back to her knees, Becca planted kisses across Norman’s lean torso, feeling a convulsion roll between her thighs as he took a sharp intake of breath.  
Eyes glued upwards on his, Becca popped the purple head of Norman’s solid erection inside of her cheek, watching lustfully as he temporarily clenched his eyes shut, savoring the first feeling of his cock inside of her.  
Becca, slowly at first, began taking him in as deep as she could, allowing herself to slightly gag against his leaking tip. Her lips curved and suctioned against his girth, her head started to bob at a quickened pace, making sure to lap at his slit with the tip of her tongue after every repetition.  
“Holy shit, baby. How about you quit that bullshit job of yours and make a career out of this?”  
Becca looked up at Norman and caught his wicked grin, making her choke as she let loose a laugh.  
“Because that would make me a whore, Norman.”  
Something about the word leaving her mouth made one of Norman’s eye brows raise high.  
“Come on… It’s not that bad, is it? You could be my whore. My dirty, little whore…”  
Suddenly feeling like all of the air had just escaped her lungs, Becca’s chest heaved as she looked up into Norman’s heavy, blue eyes. Sitting there on her knees; stark naked in front of a man she hardly knew, Becca had never felt more sexy in her entire life.  
“Call me that again.”  
Norman’s eyes looked at her with unadulterated arousal.  
“Dirty… Little… Whore.”  
Becca sank her mouth tightly around Norman’s cock, engulfing him to her fullest capability; licking and sucking him with a renewed vigor that she had before never experienced.  
The sounds escaping Norman’s parted lips could only be described as delicious; his rhythmic panting and murmuring of her name, accompanied by the passionate, yet desperate whining for her not to stop was driving her wild and egging her on.  
Taking mere seconds to remove him from her mouth, Becca spoke in a tone that she had never before heard her voice adopt.  
“Tighten it.”  
Taken back by her dominant command, Norman gave a small nod before gripping tightly to the leather hanging loosely around him; pulling it tightly against his pale, delicate skin.  
Taking great pleasure in hearing Norman emit a small choke, Becca quickly went back to work, tracing a protruding vein with the tip of her tongue, before nearly swallowing him whole.  
“That’s it, baby… Just like that….Fuck!”  
Norman was looking down at her, watching her every movement in true and utter amazement.  
Becca parted herself once more from his shaft, just long enough to utter one more command.  
“Tighter.”  
Norman yanked harder on the belt, instantly sending blood rushing between his legs; his girth growing against Becca’s cheek.  
“That’s right, who’s my girl? Who’s my dirty little whore?”  
Using his other hand, Norman twisted a tight knot in Becca’s hair, forcing her head down faster against his aching dick. She couldn’t stop herself from gagging, however this only seemed to spur him on. Gripping his hips tightly in her hands, she assisted in guiding him into her open mouth, helping him fuck her face to his finish line.  
“Fuck… Fuck! I’m gonna… shit!”  
Becca instantly felt the heated reward for her efforts washing across her tongue. Savoring the taste of, she slowly worked his quickly relaxing shaft with her hand, milking him for everything he was worth.  
A rolling convulsion worked its way over Norman’s body as he ripped the belt from himself and tossed it into the far corner; heaving Becca up from the floor.  
The scruff scattered across his cheeks was warm and welcoming when he came in to nuzzle her face. His lips open and wanting, searching for hers, until they finally connected in a hungry connection that neither of them was expecting.  
Pushing his weight down on top of her, Norman gently forced Becca down onto the pillow top mattress, spreading her in front of him. His eyes traveled the length of her body, appreciating all that she was.  
“Since you’ve tasted me, lover…”  
His voice alone sent a chill to her core as Becca lifted her hips upward, instinctually.  
Dipping himself down between her open thighs, Norman gave a huff of lustful laughter. “Does my whore want Daddy’s attention?”  
“God, yes.”  
Starting at her knee, Norman’s lips painted damp kisses down her right leg, rubbing his facial hair softly against her bare skin. Running a stray finger down her slit, an animalistic groan was set free from deep within his chest.  
“You’re so fucking wet for me, Darlin’.”  
Wrapping his callused hands around her hips, holding her tightly, Norman dipped his tongue just inside her entrance, tasting the sweet nectar that she had to offer him.  
Becca took in a sharp breath, lifting her head up to watch him lap at her dampness. His long and shagged hair, fell over his eyes and face as he opened his mouth widely, devouring Becca’s sex in a passionate kiss.  
“Oh my god…” Becca moaned gratefully as she fell back on to the bed, the pleasure being too much for her to hold herself up any longer.  
His tongue worked tight circles against her aching pearl of nerves, sucking and nibbling lightly at it, setting a fire inside of her stomach that Becca was sure would burn them both alive.  
Norman’s lips massaged her sex unforgivingly, forcing her to gush against his mouth. Her appreciative moans were unstoppable as they ran out of her open and panting lips. Becca began rolling her hips against Norman’s face, trying desperately to gain all the friction she possibly could, and coming to the fast realization that she could not possibly hold off her climax much longer.  
“Jesus, Norman… Don’t stop.”  
Her fingers gripped tightly to the bedspread, trying to hold on for dear life as Norman slipped in the same three fingers as before, putting pressure against her inner walls and working themselves in and out of her neglected entrance.  
“Norman! God, please….”  
“Please what, baby?”  
His wicked blue eyes peaked up at her from between her legs and she gave him the most desperate look he had ever seen.  
“Does my girl want me to make her come?”  
Becca felt like she could never quite get enough air in her lungs and was gasping anxiously.  
“Yes, Daddy… Fuck me with that tongue of yours… Make me scream your name.”  
Obviously appreciating her adoption of his dirty nicknames, Norman quickly went back to sucking her clit and pumping his thick fingers in and out of her.  
Becca’s screams had become louder than she had ever allowed herself to be before with any previous lover; her thighs tightened around Norman’s head, rocking her pelvis against his bearded face.  
“Fuck! I’m going to come! Don’t stop!”  
Just as the words left her mouth, the horrifying sound of the hotel room door opening hit her ears.  
“Am I interrupting?”  
Becca jumped away from Norman instantly, grabbing an overly large pillow in an attempt to cover herself.  
A tall man with slicked back curls and pale eyes walked into the room, clicking the door shut behind him. His thickly British accent and cheekbones that could cut glass were unmistakable. The ‘friend’ in whom Norman had been referring to all night long had to have been none other than his Walking Dead co-star, Andrew Lincoln.  
“Yeah, brother. You could say that… Pretty sure you just robbed this lady of her happy ending.”  
“Forgive me, Darling. Is there anything I could ever do to make it up to you?”  
Andrew looked at Becca, clinging a pillow to her exposed skin, with a smirk that would surely melt any woman into a mere puddle of her former self.  
“I’m Andy, by the way… And you are?”  
Becca eyed Norman before she spoke, only to see him give a small nod of his head, a smirk, and a slight eye roll.  
“Becca. I’m Becca.”  
“Becca, well, it’s lovely to meet you, and as I already mentioned, I am horribly sorry for my intrusion. Is there any way I could make amends?”  
Unsure of his intentions, Becca opened her mouth to say ‘no’, however Norman cut her off abruptly.  
“I think you should pay her back what you took from her, man.”  
Andrew looked down at Norman, who still sat at the end of the bed fully nude.  
“That is a proposition I am willing to consider…”  
Her mouth slightly ajar, Becca looked from one man to the other, trying to gauge weather or not they were serious.  
Standing up from his place at the foot of the bed, Norman suddenly gripped Andy’s face between his hands, brining him in for a powerful kiss.  
Releasing him as quickly as he grabbed him, Norman turned on one foot towards Becca; “I’m game if you are, baby.”  
Becca looked Andy up and down in his tight button down shirt and dark denim jeans, before huffing out a small laugh.  
“Yeah… What the hell? Why not?”  
Andy slowly began undressing, his fingers fumbling slightly with his long row of buttons. “Thank you, Becca; and may I just add, if Norman’s mouth is any indication, you taste like pure sunshine, Darling.”  
A half-cocked smile spread across her rosy cheeks as Norman caught her glance and gave Becca a small wink.  
Leaving his clothing discarded in a small heap on the tile, Andy joined Norman at the foot of the bed. Abandoning her pillow shield, Becca began slowly crawling on her hands and knees towards Andrew.  
Andy’s pupils instantly blew wide with lust at the sight of her moving towards him; causing him to palm slowly at his own manhood.  
“However did you find this on, Normie?”  
“I don’t know, but I think we might need to keep her.”  
Biting his lip in anticipation, Norman watched as Becca crawled right into Andy’s lap, straddling against him, pushing her parted lips to his, and introducing their tongues for the first time.  
The taste of spearmint and bitter beer danced across Becca’s tongue as she wrapped her fluid muscle around Andy’s, groaning deliciously against his mouth.  
“You don’t taste half bad yourself, Andy.”  
Andy laughed before looking down, trying to shield a slight blush from his face.  
Lifting his bearded chin upwards towards her once more, Becca moved in for a second, more dominating kiss; twisting her tongue in his mouth, lapping at his flavor and holding tightly to his chin.  
Intrigued, Andy’s well-worn hands traveled down the length of Becca’s back, tickling her spine and feeling her curves.  
Being far too aroused to know better, Becca found herself grinding her naked body into Andy’s exposed lap, their sexes causing delicious friction against one another; a torturous teasing game.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Becca caught the sight of Norman working his own shaft as he watched them; bringing himself back to his fully erect girth.  
Sucking Andy’s tongue with a vigor that could not be ignored, Becca gave into what she had wanted all night. With just the right movement of her hips, Becca’s absolutely soaked entrance slipped over Andy’s solid cock with ease.  
Both of them let loose an uncontrollable cry from the first penetration. Becca could have come right then and there, she had been so desperate for that feeling; the feeling of being filled to completion; the feeling of being so tightly wrapped around a man that her stomach cramped.  
Pushing Andy to lay back against the bed, Becca began rocking her hips back and fourth, hungry for the climax that had some how eluded her twice that evening. His hands gripped tightly to her hips, aiding her in the speed that he craved.  
Becca could feel herself gushing between her thighs, coating Andrew in her liquid desire. Biting her bottom lip hard, Becca concentrated on riding Andy harder, working herself to the peak that she so desperately craved.  
“Don’t be quiet, Darling, let me hear everything you need to let out.” Andy caught sight of Becca’s nearly bloody lip, coaxing her to let go.  
“God, Andy!”  
“That’s it, baby, there’s my good girl.”  
Becca gave a sharp moan with every new penetration. Andy had taken to working her up and down his thick shaft, slamming her down on top of his dick with force.  
Glancing to the side of her, Norman caught sight of Becca’s face, contoured in pure sexual longing.  
Overcome with the need to participate, Norman was at Becca’s side in an instant, griping her chin tightly, forcing his tongue in her mouth as she continued to bounce against Andy’s pelvis.  
Becca panted and cried against Norman’s forced kisses, gasping Andy’s name into his mouth.  
“Faster, oh my god… Andy! Fuck, I’m going to come!”  
Abandoning her mouth, Norman’s mouth traveled down to Becca’s chest. Cupping her breast in his palm, he began sucking desperately at her nipple, sending an instant shockwave directly between her legs.  
Becca opened her mouth, but no sound came out. A white-hot burn rolled through her entire body and it was unlike anything she had ever felt. Her body shook hard and Andy clung to her, continuing to fuck her until the end of her climax.  
Forcing herself to inhale deeply, Becca finally began to reclaim air for her deprived lungs.  
“Oh my god! Oh my god…”  
Becca rolled off of Andy, lying between both men on the bedspread. However, her time there was short-lived, as Norman instantly stood and heaved her up with him.  
“Don’t get too comfortable, baby, we’re not done yet.”  
Using his strong hands to fling her around, Norman positioned Becca back onto her hands and knees. Gripping her hips tightly, taking just a spare moment to appreciate the sight of her bare ass laid out before him, Norman pressed the head of his cock at Becca’s entrance.  
“Ask for it, my dirty little whore.” Norman’s voice was so drunk with lust it was hardly recognizable.  
“Fuck me, Daddy. Please.”  
Before the word ‘please’ had fully left her mouth, Norman had slammed himself violently into Becca’s still contracting walls.  
Letting out a near howl as he ventured within her, Norman started a treacherous pace of bucking his hips against Becca’s small, supple ass.  
At this position, the head of Norman’s cock was teasing and provoking her g-spot to near insanity, and Becca could already feel another orgasm building within her quickly.  
Blowing long locks from his eyes, Norman threw one hand down onto Becca’s shoulder, taking full control of how hard he could actually fuck her.  
“That’s right, Daddy. Fuck your dirty little whore.” Becca turned around just in time to see Norman’s mouth hanging slack, and a bead of sweat fall from the edge of his chin.  
As she was turning around, She saw Andy, assaulting his aching cock, which had not yet experienced any release.  
“Andy, baby…”  
The lustful calling of his name was all he needed; Andy crawled over in front of Becca, positioning himself at her open mouth, offering himself to her.  
Becca popped Andy’s leaking head into her mouth; sucking him with the same animalistic vigor that Norman was currently fucking her with.  
Brushing her hair from her eyes, Andy gathered Becca’s hair in his hand, tightly wrapping it around his hand, leading her into him, guiding her hungry pace.  
“Fuck! Becca!” Andy’s girth twitched forebodingly in her mouth as she watched his sack tighten. Jutting his hips forward, Andy began fucking her from one end, while Norman fucked her from the other, sending Becca into a cloud nine that she had never knew existed.  
Losing any and all control of her body, Becca’s second climax ripped through her violently, soaking her and Norman’s thighs thickly. Gagging on Andy’s rigid cock, she sucked hard, forcing him over the edge and allowing him to shoot hot ropes of release across her tongue.  
Swallowing everything Andy had to offer, Becca turned around to lock eyes with Norman.  
“Come for me, Norman. Slap my ass and come for me.”  
“Fuck! Becca!”  
The loud echo of skin on skin bounced off of the hotel room walls mere milliseconds before Norman cried out in ecstasy.  
Becca rolled her hips slowly against Norman’s cock, riding his climax out to the very last second, before collapsing in complete and utter exhaustion.  
Both men planted soft, grazing kisses against her hot skin, murmuring her name and tickling her lightly with the tips of their fingers.  
Heavy pants were all that could be heard for an abundant amount of time, the three of them continuing to try and fail to catch their breath.  
Norman was the first to move, rolling over and fumbling on the nightstand for a desperately needed cigarette.  
“So, baby, can I buy you that steak now or what?”


End file.
